1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the container art, and is concerned in particular with an improvement in containers of the type employed to ship live lobsters.
2. Description of the Invention
Conventionally, live lobsters are shipped in lots of 25 to 50 or more in large cartons lined with insulation. The lobsters are loosely contained and are not segregated one from the other. Thus, as the cartons are subjected to the usual rough handling by truckers, airline baggage handlers, shipping clerks, etc., the lobsters tend to be thrown against one another as well as against the carton side walls. This causes injury to the lobsters, often resulting in their death during transit. Even when the cartons are carefully handled, normal body contact between the lobsters can produce injury and maiming. Such premature deaths, injury and maiming result in significant financial losses, and in some cases make long distance shipments impractical.
A general objective of the present invention is to provide an improved shipping container incorporating internal partitioning means for confining and safely segregating the lobsters one from the other.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of means for stabilizing the environment in which the lobsters are shipped, thereby avoiding haphazard and injurious contact of the lobsters with each other and with the container walls.